The present invention pertains to a hanger assembly. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a readily installed hanger assembly having a supporting barb, for securely mounting an object, such as a picture frame, to a wall.
Hanger assemblies used for mounting objects, such as pictures, to a wall are generally known. Some hanger assemblies are fastened to the wall using fastening members, such as screws or the like. One drawback of such assemblies is that during installation, these fasteners typically create holes in the wall, which can be unsightly as well as costly to repair. Other drawbacks of such hangers are that can be relatively difficult to install and may have limited load-bearing capabilities. For example, in order to achieve a strong, secure connection with the wall, these assemblies typically require that a hole be drilled in the wall for receiving an anchor, or that a stud be located in the wall to receive the fastening member.
Such other hangers may not provide a sufficiently secure connection with the wall to prevent the hanger from being pulled out of the wall when subjected to a load. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,719 to Keller discloses a picture frame hanger that has a bottom peg that engages the wall at 90 degrees to prevent the hanger from pivoting. However, this configuration does not provide a load bearing connection at the wall and as such may not prevent the hanger assembly from being pulled from the wall when placed under static or dynamic load conditions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an integral hanger assembly having an anchoring portion that enables an object, such as a picture frame, to be securely mounted to a wall. Desirably the hanger assembly has an anchor portion that enables the hanger assembly to be easily installed with minimal damage to the wall. More desirably, such a hanger assembly includes one or more supporting tabs that enable the hanger assembly to be used to securely mount heavy objects to the wall in dynamic as well as static load conditions.
A hanger for mounting an associated object to a wall includes a body portion having a first surface for bearing against the wall. The body portion defines first and second end portions. An upper anchoring portion is formed at the first end for penetrating the wall and for fastening the hanger to the wall. The upper anchoring portion extends rearwardly from the body and is formed at an angle relative to the body of 90 degrees or less. The anchoring portion has a piercing portion to enable the anchoring portion to be driven into the wall.
The hanger includes at least one barb extending rearwardly from the body portion. In a preferred embodiment, the hanger includes two barbs extend from the body. The barbs are formed intermediate or between the first end and the second end. The barbs are formed at an angle relative to the body of 90 degrees or greater. The barbs can be formed at about the same angle relative to the body or at different angles from one another.
A hook portion extends generally forwardly from the body portion at the second end. The hook is positioned longitudinally spaced from the at least one barb. The hook can be configured having a retaining region, such as is formed by a restriction between the hook and the body portion. The body can include an opening to, for example, receive a fastener.
The barbs can be positioned longitudinally intermediate the hook and the anchoring portion. The barbs can be positioned in a longitudinal orientation and can be aligned with one another or staggered relative to one another.
The hanger can include a retention tab extending forwardly from the body intermediate a base of the hook and the anchoring portion.
The hanger can be formed as a two part member in which the hook portion is separable from and adjustable along the body portion. This permits adjusting the height of the hung object without adjusting the height of the body of the hanger. In one embodiment, the hook portion and body portion each include one part of mating parts of a hook and loop fastener system. The body portion of the hook and loop fastener system can be secured to a base element formed as part of the hanger body. Alternately, the base element can be a separate part from the hanger body and affixed thereto. The base element can be secured to the hanger body by a rivet or by a self-limiting fastener that secures the entirety of the hanger to the wall.
Alternately still, the two part hanger can be configured such that the base portion includes openings therein. The barbs can be formed on the hook portion. The barbs are received in the openings to secure the hanger to the wall. In such an embodiment, guide elements can be positioned on the hook portion for slidingly mounting the hook portion to the body portion.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.